Kingdom Divided
by Zac and Artemis
Summary: A Kingdom Divided,and in full war.Two children of Kings have the ability to restore peace to the land,but must first overcome a few obsticals,like soldiers,family,and the fact that their fathers are the kings of the warring Kingdoms. yeah, bad summary...
1. My Son, Your Mission

**Alright, here comes the first chapter to my Cyrus and Siaria story. I had been thinking about this story for some time, and not too long after I started thinking about it, I thought about something else. I thought that this story could make an awesome RP! After I finish this, I will start a forum for the RP, and, ofcourse, it will follow a different path than this story and most likely have a different ending, but it sounds like a great Idea, right? Please tell me if you think I should turn this into an RP in the review! Alright, enough talk, TO THE STORY!!!**

**Oh, and there will be actual Spyro characters in this story, but they won't be "OH MY GOD! IT'S THE PURPLE DRAGON!" they'll just be normal dragons...sorta. Understand?**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ACTUAL SPYRO CHARACTERS, THEY ARE OWNED BY SIERRA ENTERTAINMENT ON CO. BUT I DO OWN CYRUS, CHARR, STORM, SIRIUS, CHARON, THE TWO KINGDOMS, AND THE STORY IN GENERAL.  
THANK YOU.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Kingdom Divided**  
Chapter 1  
_My Son, your mission_

_

* * *

_

A young black dragon lay asleep on a royal, red and yellow, bed, snoring slightly. He had been waiting for his father to arrive, but quickly fell asleep from boredom. Eventually, the door to his room opened, and a large dragon, that was also black, walked inside. The young dragon, asleep on the bed, opened one eye and looked at the dragon.

"So...time to start?" asked the young one, yawning.

"Yes." responded the other dragon.

The young dragon stood to all-fours and streatched his limbs and wings, then arched his back like a cat, until a his bone cracked, then, he hopped of the bed, doing a small flip, and landed on his back legs, grinning, "I'm ready."

The other dragon looked blankly at the younger one, but then a large grin spread his face as well, "You were always a show-off, Cyrus."

"I'm not a show-off, I'm just...hyperactive." responded Cyrus, "Okay, and a show-off."

The older dragon chuckled a low, loud, laugh, but abruptly stopped as he noticed whispers from his many servants and waiters from the outside of the room, "ALright, enough father time, now, I must be king."

Cyrus nodded, "I understand. What's my mission?"

"Your mission is a very important one, in fact, if you complete it, we could finally win this war."

Cyrus raised an eyebrow at his father, a.k.a. the King, "Wow, sounds important."

"We have recently recieved intel that our opponent has a child that he has been keeping secret, but, now that the secret is out, I want you to sneak into the castle, and kill that child."

"And why would this end the war?" asked Cyrus.

"First of all, our opponent will be distraught from the loss of his child, which will make him vulnerable." said the King, holding up one claw, "Second, if we must end the war with his death, then there will be no one to take his place as ruler, and the victory will be ours."

Cyrus nodded, "Makes sense. ANy time you want this done specificly?"

"Nope, take your time, finish the job, and most importantly..." the king took a dep breath, "Don't die. I couldn't bear losing you to the war as well, it was bad enough when your..." the king looked down.

"Don't worry, I know." Cyrus said before walking past his father, "Besides, I'm the best freakin assassin in the world!" laughed Cyrus, "Killing one person quietly is what I do!"

The king turned and looked at his son, "You know, in normal circumstances, I would have grounded him or something, but under the circumstances we are in, he makes me proud!"

Walked out onto the balcony to his room. He turned and saluted to his dad, then dove off, backwards, spreading his wings and taking flight into the night.

* * *

Cyrus's POV:

Yep, I'm the son of a king, yet I'm not a prince. The only thing that separates me from a normal person is that I have the best house in the kingdom. Aside from that, I'm a normal dragon...well, not exactly. I'm also the world's best assassin, and pretty damn good fighter as well. My dad, like I said, is the king of the Kingdom of Elementia. My dad rules with a firm grip, but with good intentions, although he is usually misguided and I have to fix things, still, everything comes out okay. My mom was a victim of the war that we are in with the Kindom of Astria. My dad and I really miss her, and we swore that we would win, to honor her, and that's what I intend to do, no matter what.

Well, it seems that this war will be over soon, all I have to do is kill one more person. Peice of cake, especially with my master of Illusion and Shadow. You see, there are many dragons in this world that have the ability to control the elements. I can use wind and Lightning, plus, I have the ability to create illusions from shadows. Unfortunately, that means I can't make illusions in daylight. My Illusion abilities are what make me one of the best assassins, that, along with my quick speed and agility, make me _very _deadly, so don't piss me off, or I will find where you live.

Oh! It looks like I'm here! Time to be a ninja!

* * *

Third Person:

Cyrus landed at the gate of a large, well guarded, stone castle, and walked up to the guards, who quickly blocked his path with large swords.

"Halt!" shouted one of the guards.

"What is your reason to enter the castle?" asked the other guard.

"Oh, I want to just admire it, is all." responded Cyrus.

The guard on the right grinned, then looked over to his partner, "Let him through." said the guard, then gave a wink.

The two guard removed the swords from Cyrus's path, then Cyrus started walking through. After taking two steps, the guard on the right yelled, "Stupid child!" then tried to smash his head with the hilt on his sword, but, the next thing the guard knew, there was a crunching noise, his sword was on the ground, and his elbow was shattered, "GAHHH!!!"

The other guard didn't even know what heppened , so he just looked back and forth between Cyrus and his partner, before he was knocked unconceouse by the hilt of a sword to his forehead. Cyrus looked at the sword he was holding, examining it closely, "Your swords suck." then he tossed it aside as the guard continued to howl and whimper in pain as he cluched his disfigured arm, "Oh shut up!" yelled Cyrus as he slammed his fist into the back of the guard's head, knocking him out as well, "Much better."

Cyrus than calmly walked onto the castle, and as he entered the shadows and exited the moonlight, he dissapeared completely.

* * *

Meanwhile, a large, dark blue, dragon paced back and forth nervousely, "Damnit! The stupid waiter was a spy! He know of my daughter and he probably already told Sirius about her!" yelled the dragon.

While he did this, the captain of his guard watched him, "Geeze, you need to calm down...uh, your majesty." said the captain.

The blue dragon stopped pacing and took a deep breath, Yes, you are right, I just need to make sure she is guarded well, and by "I", I mean you."

The captain nodded. The captain was a muscular, orange-red dragon. He had red and yellow armor covering most of his body, and his orange helmet visor was up so he could see. The captain turned and started walking out, but looked back when the king called his name.

"Oh, and Charr, if anything happense to my daughter, your head will be a mile away from the rest of your body, understand?"

Charr gulped, then nodded once more.

* * *

Charr's POV:

God, King Charon sure is a paranoid one. He's always paranoid. I mean, he is a great ruler, with his militaryalistic lead and all, but he is such a fool sometimes! He threatens me so many times that I lost count! Why did I even join the royal Guard! Oh...right, because I get to fight people! Well, I guess that's compensation enough for all the threats. Besides, I have never failed yet, and I don't ever plan to! Alright, who to use to protect the Princess...who to use, who to use...got it! I'll use that purple one...what was his name? Oh, right, Spyro! He's a great fighter, plus, he can use four elements, which is pretty sweet. And the other guard will be my favorite, Storm. She can kick some ass, that's for sure. Plus, she's so freakin hot...I mean! GAH! Gatta stay profesianal!

Alright, here are the Guard's Quarters.

* * *

As Charr entered the Guard's Quarters, something green flew by him, nearly hitting him, and collided with the wall on the other side of the room. When Charr looked over, he saw a green dragon, one of the guards, upside-down and dazed, against the wall. The he looked in the other direction to see a yellow and dark-green dragoness glaring at the green dragon against the wall.

"Now try to hit on me again, and I won't just throw you into a wall, I'll throw you _THROUGH THE WALL!!!" _yelled the dragoness.

Charr grinned as he walked over to the steaming dragoness, "Storm, I would really apreciate it if you _didn't _kill my soldiers. I need them for the war."

The dragoness calmed down then rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, boss."

"Exactly," said Charr with a nod, "And I say that I need you to guard the Princess for the next few...uh months."

Storm groaned, "Oh great!"

"Hey, I know how you feel! I have to Guard her as well, along with another person." laughed Charr.

"Alright, I'll go get my armor." said Storm, annoyed.

"And I'll go get Spyro."

* * *

_A kindom divided, in constant war.  
A Son of Storms and a Daughter of Ice.  
Two children of Kings have the ability,  
To restore peace to the Kingdoms._

_

* * *

_

**Alrighty then, sounds good sor far. The reason I put the this up, instead of the next chapter for one of my other stpries, is because whenever I tried to save the documant, my computer would erase everything I typed, and everything I did was for nothing! So, I just got pissed, and decided to NOT type the chapter after failing FOUR FREAKIN TIMES, and do this instead. That's my reason.**

**Till next Time!  
Cy**


	2. Infiltration

**Alright! Time for Chapter two! I won't say much so you can get to the chapter, so…**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Kingdom Divided  
**Chapter 2  
_Infiltration_

_

* * *

_

"Are we done yet?" asked the impatient Storm.

"No." replied an annoyed Spyro.

Charr rolled his eyes, _'They might be the best, but I sometimes wonder why.'_

The entire midsection of Storm's armor was a dirty yellow color, and everything esle was a dark green. The aromor covered her entire body, except for the end of her tail, her horns, and halfway down her legs. The visor on her helmet was up, "How about now?"

"No!" responded Spyro.

Spyro's armor only covered the top of his head and his back. His armor was the same color as his wings. A golden yellow.

The three were standing guard at one of the many doors in the castle. This door was special, though, because, behind this door, was the daughter of Charon, Princess of Starratia, the young dragoness, Siaria.

"How about n-"

"No Storm! We are not done yet!" bellowed Spyro.

Charr and Storm gave him surprised looks, 'Wow, I never thought you had it in you to get mad." said Storm.

"Same here." added Charr.

Spyro looked back and forth between the two nervousely, "Uhh..."

Suddenly, a noise came from one of the hallways to the right, "Spyro, check that out!" ordered Charr.

Spryro imediately ran down the hall to see what happened. There was a torch laying on the ground, "How did this fall?" Spyro walked over to the torch and lit it with his fire breath, illuminating the hallway with it's soft glow. Spyro then turned and placed it back on the empty torch holer it was laying on, and walked back to the others, "Just a torch." said Spyro.

"How did it fall?" asked Charr.

"I don't know." replied Spyro with a shrug.

Charr sighed, "Whatever..."

Five seconds of silence.

"Are we done now?"

* * *

Cyrus walked quietly down the hall so he could hear the conversation between the three guards guarding the door to his target. He could have stood directly in front of them and they wouldn't see him, but they could still hear him. He could only make illusions, not silence sound. As he neared the guards he could clearly make out their voices.

"Are we done yet?" asked the guard in yellow and green armor, obviusely a girl.

The guard in the golden armor graoned and slammed his head against the wall, creating a loud bang from the head-cap he wore. The third guard didn't seem to do anything.

_'That guy must be the captain, gatta be careful with him.' _thought Cyrus, _'Now to think of a way into the room...got it.' _Cyrus snuck back around the corner and reapeared, except now, he had the same armor on as the two guards that he met at the entrance. Cyrus calmly walked around the corner, catching the attention of the three guards.

"Halt! Who are you?" asked the Captain.

"The King wants to see one of you imidiately." responded Cyrus.

"Why's that? asked the Captain.

"Didn't say." responded Cyrus.

the Captain eyed him suspiciousely, "Spyro! Go with him back to the King." ordered the Captain.

The guard in the gold armor nodded and imidiately began walking to Cyrus. Cyrus turned and let Spyro follow him, the eyes of the Captain on him the entire time.

"Man, you came at the perfect time!" said Spyro once they had turned the corner, "I was about to lose it!"

Cyrus nodded, "No problem, just following orders."

They continued to walk, until Cyrus lead Spyro to a dead end, "Uhh, I don't think this is the King's throne room." stated Spyro nervousely.

Spyro suddenly fealt a fist connect with his jaw, and dropped to the ground unconceouse. Cyrus stood over him, smiling, "Oops, my bad, I guess I don't know my way around, Spyro."

With that Cyrus began walking back to the other guards, except, on the way there, his body shimmered and he now looked _exactly _like Spyro, armor and all.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young blue dragoness lay awake in her _very _intricate bed. It was more like a large tent than a bed. She was laying on her back with her tail dangling over her face, bored. She would tap the crystal encased tip of her tail every-so-often and lat sway a bit, her eyes watching it move back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth, an back and...

She shook her head and sat up, "Gah...that's starting to make me feel weird."

The dragoness gently hopped of the bed and walked over to the door of her room and listened to the muffled voices of her guards.

"So, what did the king say, Spyro?" asked the distict voice of her father's Captain of the Guard, Charr.

Spyro sighed, "It was just some guard pulling a stupid prank."

"Hey, Spyro? Your voice sounds a little different?" said the voice of Storm, one of the Guard's best.

"Uhh, just coming down with a cold is all." replied Spyro, sniffling a bit.

"Whatever..." said Charr, "Hey, anyone want to check on '_The Priss?'"_

Siaria's wings twitched, '_Oh, I'm ganna get him for that.'_

"I'll do it." came Spyro's voice.

Siaria quickly backed away from the door and hopped back onto her bed just as the door opened and Spyro's head popped in, "Oh, hello Spyro." said Siaria cheerily, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just checking on you." replied Spyro as he stepped inside her room.

"Well, I'm fine, bored out of my mind, but fine."

Spyro nodded, "Good to hear."

"Hey Spyro, you sound different, could you step into the light for a second?"

_'Aww crap.' _"Uh, sure." replied "Spyro" nervousely.

Siaria watched as Spyro sighed, then slowly stepped into the light, revealing him for who he _really _was. Replacing SPyro was a black dragon with a white underbelly, silvery eyes, and white horns. His right wing was black, and his left wing was grey. Siaria's eyes widened for a moment, but then she sighed as well and rolled onto her back, looking at the ceiling.

"Another assassin?"

"Afraid so, does this happen often?"

"Yeah, and it's starting to get old."

"I know what you mean." said Cyrus as he sat down on his haunches.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm not just an assassin, I'm also Sirius's son."

Siaria bolted upright and looked at Cyrus, "What? Really? You're a Prince, yet you fight in the War?"

Cyrus nodded, "I'm what you would call, _unique_, I guess."

Siaria laughed, "You know, if I wasn't standing face-to-face with an assassin right now, this would probably be funny."

"I find it funny anyway."

Siaria raised an eyebrow at him, "And how's that?"

"Well, a prince and a princess, alone in a private room..."

"Pervert!" shouted Siaria before laughing more. Cyrus just shrugged. After Siaria calmed down, she met eyes with Cyrus, "You seem sad." stated Siaria quietly.

Cyrus's eyes went wide as he suddenly turned his head to the door, apparently noticing something Siaria didn't. The handle turned and Storm looked inside with a wide smirk on her face.

"You are really bad at acting like Spyro." laughed Storm as she charged inside at Cyrus.

Cyrus quickly sidestepped Storm, then swiped his arm diagnally upwards, knocking Storm off her feet with a burst of wind. Cyrus then bowed to Siaria, "Till next time, I guess!" then turned and bolted out the door.

Storm stood and shook her head, "God damn!" then she followed him out.

Siaria continued to stare at the door as it slowly closed, "Well, that was interesting."

* * *

The moment Cyrus left Siaria's room, a large sword came flying at his face, so he slid under it, barely dodging it by mere centimeters. When Cyrus stood back up, he was starring down the entire blade of a sword held by The Captain.

"Oh, and me without my swords, what a shame." said Cyrus as Charr Moved the tip of the blade under Cyrus's chin.

"Ahh, yes, I've heard of you." said Charr as Storm walked out, "You are that 'Assassinf of Shadows,' Cyrus Black. Otherwise known as the Prince of Elementia."

"Guilty."

"Charon is going to love me for this."

Charr took a step forward, spinning quickly. As his foot hit the ground, he had made a full, threehundred and sixty degree spin, so he swiped his sword out, but Cyrus ducked just in time, once again barely dodging. Storm then grabbed her own weapon, which was a large dagger, and stabbed at Cyrus, but Cyrus rolled out of the way.

"Aww, two against one? That's not fair." complained Cyrus.

"Deal with it." retorted Charr as he ran at Cyrus, Storm along with him.

Cyrus roled his eyes before crossing his arms, then swiping them outwards, launching Storm and Charr to the end of the hall way with a very strong blast of wind. After laughing a biot, He ran down the hall, trying to get back to the entrance. He could see the end in sight, but just as he was almost there, he slipped.

"WHOA! OOF!" yelled Cyrus as he fell, then slid a few feet, "What the...? Ice!"

Cyrus started pushing himself up, but then his arms and legs started freezing to the ground, and the ice began spreading their way up his body. As the ice crept farther up his arms, movement begn to get harder and harder, until it was impossible to his last bit of strenght, Cyrus looked up to she Spyro crouching, with his hands on the ground where the ice began, and Storm and Charr walking leisurely over to him. The last thing he saw before blacking-out, was a large blue dragon turning the corner, and watching him with a large smirk of satisfaction.

_'God dmanit, there goes my perfect record.' _thought Cyrus just before blacking-out.

* * *

**Uh-oh! How am I ganna get out of this one? The answer is...I'm not! Well, yet, anyway. To find-out what heppense next, you'll have to reed the next chapter when it comes out!, So...**

**Till next Time!  
Cy**


	3. What to do Now?

**YAY! During a this weekend, I didn't have access to a computer, but, I DID have access to my IPod and my recent discovery of the amazingness of the Notes app. I won't explain it anymore, but I will say that I will probably be updating much faster from now on. I fact, I already have the next update for this story all done. I just have to edit it a bit and it will be ready to go! Anyway, in this chapter, familiar faces will begin to appear...well, what are you waiting for?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kingdom Divided-Chapter 3: "What to do now..."

Cyrus sat alone in his brighty illuminated prison cell, shivering slightly every-so-often. Since he could just blow out the torches with wind, they replaced them with orbs of light that were created by a light a dragon that would come by once in a while to recharge them.

"Man, I worked so hard on keeping my perfect record," mumbled Cyrus angrily. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a creaking door, followed by a slam, "Hey! Sunshine's ba...oh...it's you."

Siaria walked in, a confused expression on her face, and stared at Cyrus. She didn't say anything, she just stared at him.

"Umm, I'm not a poster, you know. You can say something." said Cyrus as he sat up off of his stone block of a bed.

Siaira blinked rapidly a few times then shook her head, "Uh, sorry, it's just that...well...why?"

Cyrus looked at her, compltely confused, and responded, "Ummm...because?"

"No! Why would you choose to do work? You're a Prince!"

"Oh, well that's easy." responded Cyrus, "Because I can help bring this war to an end quicker." then he thougt about it some more, "Plus, I like what I do."

Siaria started laughing, quietly at first, but then it grew to an all-out fit. She even fell to the floor.

"Um, you okay?" asked Cyrus as he walked to the bars of his cell.

After finay calming down, Siaria stood back up, still chuckling slightly, and replied, "Well, it's just that...hehe...that I've never heard of something so...teehee...rediculouse! A Prince actually working!"

Cyrus shook his head and sat back down, "You know, at first you seemed pretty nice..." started Cyrus quietly, causing Siaria to calm down and listen intently, "But now I see how naïve you really are."

Siaria's tail twitched in annoyance and she glared at Cyrus, "Hey! You have no right to insult me! I'm a Princess!"

"Yeah! And I'm a Prince! We're playing on even feilds here, so you're immunity doesn't apply!" retorted Cyrus.

Siaria clenched her fists, "That's where you're wrong! I can have you killed in an instant!"

Cyrus smirked and gave her a skeptical look, "Okay, do it."

Siaria's eyes widened as she instantly calmed down, "What?"

"You heard me." Siaria suddenly turned away and ran off, slamming the door behind her, leaving Cyrus alone. Cyrus sighed as he laid back down on the bed, "Well that went well." then he smirked as he moved his tail above his face and grabbed the keys to his cell, "But, mabey there's hope for her yet."

* * *

Charon laughed loudly, patting Charr's back as he did, "Haha! You did you, Charr, you realy did it! I'll admit, I always thought you were a failure, but you did it!"

Charr laughed, "Heh, well thank you, sir, I'm gl-hey wait a second!"

"If I could promote you I would, but you're in the highest position I can give you." laughed Charon.

Charr grumbled, "Yeah, I know...what about Spyro and Storm?"

"Oh, yes, they were given the week to do what they want. A vacation." responded Charon.

"Do I get one!?" asked Charr exitedly.

"What!? Of course not! You're the captain, remember?"

Charr looked down, "Yeah...right..."

Charon nodded, "Alright, now, what shall we do with that son of Sirius's?"

Charr shrugged, "Hell if I know."

Just then, Siaria came running by, so Charon called her over. When Siaria heard him, she slowed to a stop, and slowly walked over, her eyes downcast, "Yes, father?"

"Since he cane after you, I'll let you decide his fate." responded Charon as if he asked what the answer was to one plus one.

Siaria gave him a blank stare, her throat suddenly becoming very dry, "Uh...I think...I-I think he should..." she looked down her eyes  
starting to water, 'Just say it! He's a jerk! He deserves to die!'

Charon saw the dilema going on in his daughter's eyes, 'Ooohhh Sirius you little sneak. I'm not going to let you mess with my daughter's  
heart.' Charon placed his hand on Siaria's shoulder, "How about I let you think on it, kay?"

Siaria looked up, a anger in her eyes, "Kill him!"

Charon gave his daughter a surprised look, "Well, as you wish, my Princess." then he kissed his daughter's cheek, then turned and started walking down the halls, motioning for Charr to follow him, which he did.

Siaria watched them go, her eyes growing wide, "What have I just done?" she then felt a tear run down her cheeck, "Why am I crying? I don't even know his name!" Siaira quickly turned and started running back to Cyrus's cell, thinking, 'I have to do something!'

* * *

Cyrus silently closed the door that lead to the prison room, then started walking quitely through the halls, cloaking himself of course. He found the exit and was about to leave, when he turned upon hearing the sound of claws scraping gainst the ground rapidly. As he turned, he saw Siaria rushing to the prison room.

'Well, I wonder what she wanted to tell me?' thought Cyrus as she turned the corner, 'I think I'll go find out.'

* * *

Siaria hastily opened the door to the prison room and ran to Cyrus's cell, but when she got there, he was gone, "W-what? But, how did he...?"

"Well, that's easy. I just lifted the keys off of Sunshine the last time she came down."

Siaria turned around to see Cyrus leaning against the wall, twirling the keys to his cell around his claw, "Does this happen to you often?" asked Siaria.

Cyrus nodded, grinning, "So many times that I've lost count." but then his tone got seriouse, "Now listen, my dad said that I could end this war if I kill you, but I really don't want to do that, so, I thought that, mabey, just mabey, we could work together to think of a way to end this war peacefuly. So do you want to help?"

Siaria didn't know how to respond. She really didn't do work before, and she didn't really care about the war, but, the only thing that made her want to agree with the person that had tried to kill her was the fact that she really wanted to get to know him better.

Siaria took a deep breath and held for a few seconds, then released and said, "Sure, why not?"

Cyrus grinned again, "Alright then..." he quickly took her hand and started to lead her out, "C'mon! Time to get outta here!" as they exited the brightly lit prison chambers, Cyrus concealed both of them with his shadow illusion, "By the way, the name's Cyrus."

"Siaria, my name is Siaria." replied Siaria shyly.

"Nice name. It's cute."

"Cute! I'm no-"

"Sshhhh! I can only make out bodies dissapear, not cancel sound!" whispered Cyrus.

"Sorry..." replied Siaria quietly.

* * *

Spyro and Storm sat in a Tavern inside the city, their armor off, enjoying their vacation.

Spyro took a sip of his drink, "You know, it's really too bad about that waitress, I kinda liked her."

Storm rolled her eyes, "You know, it's too bad that I don't care."

Spyro glared at her, "If you're ganna be like that, then go somewhere else!"

"You see, I would, but then it'd be even more boring." replied Storm.

Then they heard a yell, followed by the sound of a table being shattered, and when they turned around to see what it was, they saw a dragon, half conceouse, laying in the center of the debris of a destroyed table.

"I swear, all of you airheads just don't know when to quit." said an annoyed femenin voice.

Spyro and Storm up looked at the figure standing above the now unconceouse dragon. She seemed to be a black wolf with silver hair, since she had the eyes, ears, and muzzle for it, but then they saw her cat-like tail snake out from under the dark blue cloak that surrounded her entire body.

Spyro sighed, "Even on vacation we still have to work."

As Spyro stood up, Storm laughed, "We? Yeah right! I'm going to enjoy my vacation thank you!" then Storm turned back to the bar and called for another drink.

"God I hate her." mumbled Spyro as he walked over to the she wolf in her new seat, "You know, you're ganna have to pay for that."

She looked up at him, a blank stare in her eyes, "Yeah, no, I'm not." then looked away.

Spyro sighed, "Dont make this hard miss..."

Without even looking, she pulled a dagger out from under the cloak and pressed it under Spyro's thraot, "Dont worry, I'll only make this hard, only if you decide to say another word."

Spyro stepped back, shaken a little, "N-now listen! I'm part of the  
royal Guard, so you have to do what I say!"

The she wolf stood up and turned to face Spyro, her eyes closed, "Too bad I don't have any money anyway."

"Then you'll have to come with me to a court." said Spyro as he reached for her shoulder.

The moment Spyro touched her, his wrist was grabbed by both of her paws, and he was quickly flung over her shoulder and onto a table.

Spyro chringed in pain before letting his tail, arms, legs, and head dangle over the edge of the table, his body in too much pain for him to move.

"I think I'll be leaving now." said the she wolf with a bow before running out of the Tavern.

Spyro opened his eyes and looked up to see Storm standing above him, a smirk on his face, "What's so funny?" asked Spyro.

"You, a royal Guard, just got your ass handed to you by a known homeless thief." stated Storm with a giggle, "And since it was girl,  
I'm sure the guys back at the castle will love this story even more."

Spyro groaned and let his head fall, "Thanks for the back-up, by the way..."

Storm snorted, "Hey, I said I was on vacation, besides, I told the local patrol to keep a look out for her after she ran out."

Spyro groaned again, "Whatever..."

* * *

Cyrus had succesfuly lead Siaria out of the Castle and into the city, where he then lead her to an allyway to stop and take a rest. The whole time, Cyrus had altered Siaria's appearance so that she was a darker blue than her normal color, so that no one would recognize her.

Cyrus released the illusion around Siaira, and noticed that she seemed scared, since she was shaking, "What's wrong Princess? Never left the castle before?" mocked Cyrus.

Siaria glared at him, "No, actually I haven't!"

"Heh, well, I guess there's a first time for everything, eh?"

Then, another black dragon walked out from behind a corner, smiling, "So, you actually went through with your secret plan, Cyrus?"

Cyrus turned to the other dragon, giving her a large grin, "Yep."

Siaria gasped, recognizing the dragoness that looked very similar to herself. She was the dragoness that abandoned Charon and told Sirius about her existance, her old waitress.

" I remember you!" shouted Siaria, "You're Cynder!"

* * *

**Lol, small Cliffy, eh? Don't worry, the next update will be out within the next 25 hours. Anytime within there, so be on the look-out!**

**Cy**


	4. The Plan Has Begun!

**Okay, I know I said 25 hours, but things kept getting complicated and I kept getting delayed, so just enjoy the chapter okay?**

* * *

Kingdom Divided-Chapter 4: The Plan Has Begun!

"Why, Princess, I'm flattered you recognize me!" laughed Cynder.

"Y-you're the whole reason that this is all happening right now!" shouted Siaria.

"Hey, you can't conplain." interjected Cyrus, "I gave you a choice."

Siaria pointed a claw at Cyrus, glaring at him, "And you're the one who orchestrated it all!"

Cyrus's eyes widened in shock, "What? How did you figure it out?"

"Im good at deduction. Plus, it's kind of easy to see, since you two talk about it like you've known it for a long time." stated Siaria proudly.

"Wow, I used to think she was just a priss, but man, she's good." whispered Cynder to Cyrus.

"I guess so." sighed Cyrus, "Well, let's go, then."

Siaria, with an inquisitive look, watched Cynder and Cyrus turn and begin to walk out of the ally. After noticing that Siaria wasn't following, they stopped and turned back to her.

"Ya comin?" asked Cyrus, annoyed.

"Where? Where are we going!?" shouted Siaira.

Cyrus opened his mouth to reply, then stopped, "Uhh...one moment please..." he turned to Cynder and whispered, "Well, since we don't have a base of operations yet, and we can't just walk around everywhere with the Princess...where are we going to go?"

Cynder looked at Cyrus like he had lost his mind, "Are you kidding me...you thought everything through, and it all went so perfectly, then you forgot about this one thing!"

Cyrus cringed, "Geese...I'm not sure if that's a compliment, or an insult..."

Cynder slapped her forehead, "Cyrus...you're an idiot sometimes..."

Cynder looked behind a shrugging Cyrus to see a figure turn and begin running down the ally. Cynder's eyes went wide as she realized that the person wouldn't be able to stop in time, so she dove out of the way. Cyrus didn't have enough time to move after he noticed the person, so instead, he braced himself. The person collided with Cyrus and sent both of them to the ground. After rolling a bit, they ended up landing on top of eachother, with Cyrus on the bottom, and their lips pressed together.

After a few seconds, the two realized what was going on, and the figure on top pushed herself up, yelling, "Holy shit!"

Cyrus, who had been frozen in surprise, shook his head in realization of the voice, "Wait...Artemis!?"

Artemis stood up, then helped Cyrus to his feet as well, "Well...uh...that stays between us, okay Cyrus?" said Artemis, rubbing the back of her head in embarassment.

Cyrus looked left and right nervousely, "Uhhhh..."

"Sorry, Artemis, but we're here too." laughed Cynder.

Artemis turned her head to face Cynder, "What! You're here too! What a reunion!...wait, did you guys put the plan into action?"

Cyrus and Cynder pointed to a completely confused Siaria, and when Artemis saw her, her eyes widened, "Y-you guys started it! Why didn't you tell me!?"

Cynder and Cyrus started to laugh, "Because you decided to go and be a thief, and it's kinda hard to find you." said Cynder.

Artemis's ears flattened back in realization of her stupidity, "Oh...right..." but then she perked-up and looked over to Siaria, "So, what's the little priss's name?"

Siaria gave Artemis an angry glare, "Why doesneveryone call me that!" shouted Siaria angrily.

"That's why." replied all three individuals at once.

"Her name is Siaria, by the way." added Cyrus.

"Hmm...well Siaria, my name is Artemis." said Artemis cheerily as she held-out her paw. Siaria looked at it suspiciousely before finally taking it. The moment she did, though, Artemis pulled her close and whipsered, "And I'm a professional thief and killer."

After Artemis said the last sentance, Siaria pushed her away and pressed her back to the wall, and her hand to her chest, her eyes wide and her breathing rapid. Doing this brought everyone else to laughter.

'All of them are jerks...' thought Siaria as she watched the trio laugh at Siaria's expense. Siaria smirked, 'But atleast this will be an interesting experiance.' She then focused her eyes on Cyrus, 'I wonder what he thinks of me?'

Artemis saw where Siaria's stare was aimed at and smirked, 'Well well, it would seem the Princess has a little crush on our rebel Prince.' Artemis grinned, 'I'm ganna have so much fun these next few months.'

* * *

Spyro flew above the city above he crowd of citizens, his armor back on, looking for the she-wolf that had embarrased him in the Tavern earlier. Storm was doing the same beside him. It turns out that that simple thief was a wanted murderer. She targeted mainly members of the rolay Guard, and even attempted an attack on the King's life himself.

"So much for my vacation..." mumbled Storm.

"What was that?" asked Spyro

"Nothing...nevermind..." replied Storm grumpily.

Spyro rolled his eyes, "Right..." he looked back down and saw someone familair walking through the throng of people, "Wait...is that...is that Cynder!?"

Storm gave Spyro a confused look, "Who's Cynder?"

"She's the one that betrayed Charon and told Sirius about Siaria!" answered Spyro.

"Really?...I see her! C'mon! We have to capture her!" yelled Storm as she dove down and landed on a building that Cybder was currently next to. Spyro followed her, wondering about what Cynder was doing in the city.

As they landed, Cynder walked down an allyway, turning the corners as she came to them, until reaching the end, where she entered a run- down, falling-apart, storage building through a crack in the side.

"Wonder what she's doing there?" asked Spyro.

Storm smirked, "Guess we'll just have to go and find-out."

Before Spyro could stop her, Storm jumped off of the building they were perched on and ran to the crack in the building that Cynder had just slipped through. Spyro reluctantly ran after her, thinking, 'This isn't going to end well.'

As the two entered the darkly lit room, they were met with the surprised faces of Artemis, Cynder, Cyrus, and Siaria.

Both Spyro and Storm looked at the four with shock and utter surprise, and said, "What the hell..."

Siaria waved shyly, "Uh...hey guys..."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Storm recovered from the shocl and pointed her dagger at Siaira, "Princess!? What are you doing with...with a traitor! A Phyco!"

"Hey!" shouted Artemis angrily, "I'm not a phyco!" but then she looked down, poyting, "I'm only slightly phycotic..."

"And the _prince _of the enemy kingdom, who, might I add, _TRIED TO KILL YOU!" _finished Storm.

Spyro only looked at Siaira with a mixture of confusion and sadness.

Siaria looked down, her eyes beginning to glisten, "Because we...they-"

"We're going to end the war without blood shed." finished Cyrus proudly.

Storm gave Cyrus a belittleing look, "You four? Really? All you've got are a waitress and a thief. You may be a Prince, but I'm sure you have Political power to back you up on this renegade revolution."

Cyrus shrugged, "Well, that may be so, but I'm sure others are willing to help."

"Oh yeah, Like who?" asked Strom with a smirk.

"How 'bout you?" asked Cyrus.

The smirk on Storm's lips instantly disapeared, "Wh-what? Why would you ask me!?"

"Hey, I never said there would be no fightning," started Cyrus, "and you look like the type that enjoys a good fight." then he directed his attention to Spyro, "And I'm sure you don't agree with this war either, so, would you like to join?"

Spyro and Storm gave eachother nervouse looks, then turned around into a huddle to discuss what to do, "I think we should help them." commented Spyro imeadiately.

"Storm gave her choice some thought before sighing, "Well, I don't get to do much fightning, even though I'm on the freakn' royal guard, so...sure! Why not?"

Spyro and Storm turned back to the four rebels, and nodded their heads, gving their answer in unison, "We'll do it."

Cyrus smirked, "Welcome aboard."

Spyro and Storm walked over to the their new team, beginning to introduce themselves, "I'm Storm. One of the only females on the royal Guard, and the best fighter there is...well, mabey besides the Captain, anyway."

Spyro went next, "My name is Spyro. I'm the only one on the rolay Guard that has control over four elements. I can use Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth."

Cyrus shook Spyro's hand, "Well, I guess you two already know me and Siaira of course, but I'll introduce everyone else." Cyrus turned to Cynder, placing an hand on her back, "This is Cynder, she wasunder cover as a waitress in your Castle, as you may know, and she's the one that gave us the info on Siaria. She would be the Spy of the team, I guess."

Cynder smiled and was about to speak, but Cyrus suddenly pushed her forward into Spyro, causing the two to yelp in surprise. Spyro as able to stop both of them from falling, though. Cynder gave Cyrus an angry glare, but then realized that Spyro was still holding her, so she stood up completely and turned away from him, feeling the blood rush to her face, the same with Spyro as well.

After laughing a bit, Cyrus gestured to Artemis, who had sat down on an old chair while Cyrus introduced Cynder to begin cleaning her dagger with her cloak, "And this is Artemis. She's decided to go under cover as a thief, and murderer, apparently, and tried to reduce the number of Guards. From what she's told me, I'm glad I escaped the jail as early as I did, or else I would have been tortured. Oh, did I meantion she likes to get revenge?" Spyro and Storm gave eachother wary looks, and when they looked back to Artemis, she was staring at them with narrowed eyes and a large grin, hcih caused them to shiver slightly, "Don't worry," said Cyrus cheerily, "We've trained her to only eat the the people that are trying to kill us."

Artemis glared at Cyrus quickly before returning to her work of cleaning the dagger, muttering, "He's ganna pay for that..." quietly under her breath.

"So, this is it?" asked Spyro.

Cyrus sighed, "Afraid so, unless you know of someone else?"

Spyro and Strom smirked and looked at eachother, then spoke in unison, "Well, there is _one_ person..."

* * *

**YAY! The Team is forming! If you're confused about what the plan is, and how Cyrus, Cynder, and Artemis know eachother, and all that stuff, I'll explain it in the next chapter, so you don't have to worry! Anyway, I'm off to work on the next SoS update! *Levitates into air, and flys through wall.***

**Cy**


End file.
